


Претензия

by Ksencha



Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Магия Магнуса оставляет след на Алеке.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Others mentioned
Series: Перевод серии циклов автора AngelynMoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983508





	Претензия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995179) by [AngelynMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon). 



Алек вздохнул, он почти пожалел, что не настоял на том, чтобы Иззи и Джейс присоединились к нему в патруле, но по их словам, это была ночь свиданий, и Алек не мог терпеть Клэри и Майю в качестве Джейса сегодня вечером.

Не говоря уже о том, что они всегда брали с собой Саймона, и по какой-то причине Мелиорн теперь был включен, что означало Рафаэля в качестве спутника Саймона и того, кого Мелиорн приглашал с собой, что, как ни странно, была Лидия последние два раза.

Все это оставляло Алека странным человеком, так как Магнус был занят каким-то кризисом с чернокнижником Реем.

Алек внезапно нахмурился, он предположил, что мог бы попросить Андерхилла присоединиться к нему в патруле, поскольку теперь он тоже встречался с колдуном и, следовательно, был в таком же одиноком положении, как и Алек. Но Лайтвуд об этом не подумал, к тому же ночь обещала быть спокойной.

Алек остановился, когда запах гнили и дыма достиг его носа, так много для тихой ночи, подумал Алек со вздохом, когда он направился к запаху, привлекая демона, когда он появился в поле зрения.

Но демон был умнее большинства, у него был настоящий боевой стиль, который Алек не заметил, пока не стало слишком поздно, демон взял верх и прижал Алека к земле за шею.

Демон придвинулся ближе, его широкая челюсть отвисла, когда он приготовился покончить с жизнью Алека. Затем он остановился, сжал челюсти и наклонился ближе, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть воздух из горла Алека, к большому замешательству Александра.

После мгновения тишины демон попятился так быстро, как только мог, почти спотыкаясь, чтобы уйти скуля.

Алек вскочил на ноги, схватив свой клинок, когда демон приблизился к нему, осторожно, как будто он больше не хотел причинить ему боль.

Алек нахмурился, когда демон обошел нефилима, его клинок был направлен в землю, когда Алек попытался понять странное поведение демона. Сумеречный охотник с любопытством переложил свой меч так, чтобы он был параллелен к земле, не поднимая руки со своего бока, и с еще большим смущением наблюдал, как демон подошел к нему, двигаясь медленно и почти осторожно, когда он пронзил себя лезвием Алека, взрываясь в ихоре и оставляя Алека одного и чрезвычайно смущенного.


End file.
